


Embracing Comfort

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Commander Cody Week [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Gets A Hug, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Codyweek2021, M/M, Obi-Wan gives good hugs, Rex comforts his stubborn ori’vod, references to Canon typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: After a difficult battle, Cody struggles to accept comfort. Fortunately, there are people who love him who aren’t willing to give up.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Commander Cody Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208669
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	Embracing Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Commander Cody Week Day #5: Rest and Recovery 
> 
> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for betaing!

CWCWCW 

“Just because you’re the big brother doesn’t mean you don’t need comfort too,” Rex said stubbornly. 

They were back on the _Negotiator_ after a long campaign. It was over, finally. But it hadn’t gone well. They had taken many losses, with multiple 212th gunships shot down before they could even land.

Their Generals and Commander Tano were in a briefing with the Council, but they had been dismissed to get some rest. Rex and his Jedi were staying the night. Rex didn’t like being away from his men right after a battle, but his General wanted him there so that’s where he was. At least it meant he could look after his stubborn brother.

Even if said stubborn ori’vod was acting like he didn’t need it.

"I’m fine,” Cody disagreed.

“You aren’t and you shouldn’t be. We lost a lot of men down there, you even more than me. I’d be worried if you genuinely _were_ ok with that,” Rex challenged.

Cody slumped, acknowledging the words. Losing men wasn’t easy nor should it ever be. But still.

“My men need me to be strong."

“You are and they know it. You went to a debriefing with your general, then you checked on your men. _All of them,_ I know you did. Now it’s time to take care of _you._ ”

“When did you get this pushy?” Cody groused.

The fact that he bumped their shoulders together eliminated any sting there might have been in the words.

“I learned from the best,” Rex said with a smirk.

The dark-haired clone rolled his eyes but started removing his armor. The blond helped and between them they made quick work of it. 

Rex coaxed Cody into taking a shower. Being a Marshal Commander meant Cody got his own fresher, though it was tiny. The blond sent a comm to Waxer, asking if he could have someone bring two meal trays to Cody’s quarters. The lieutenant was quick to agree, knowing Rex stood the best chance of making Cody look after himself for the night.

By the time Cody emerged in a clean set of blacks, their food had arrived, and Rex was out of his armor too.

“Before you say a word, I want it on record that Sergeant Boil brought the trays because most of Ghost wanted to do it and Lieutenant Waxer is soothing ruffled feathers,” Rex defended.

Cody arched an eyebrow.

The blond shrugged. “Don’t look at me like that. Those were Boil’s exact words.”

The dark-haired clone snorted. It did indeed sound like something the mustached man would say.

“Let’s eat then.”

Conversation stayed light. Torrent being as they were, Rex was never short on stories. Ghost was less flashy than Torrent but created their share of stories all the same. It was a relaxing way to spend their meal.

After they ate, Cody tried to say he would take their trays back.

“Nice try. Only place you’re going is to bed.”

“They make you a Captain and suddenly you think you get to give all the orders,” Cody complained, utterly lacking heat.

Rex just grinned at him.

“Learned from the best,” he retorted.

The replying snort made him laugh.

“You were already a stubborn bastard when I met you.” 

“You helped me refine it,” the blond teased as he walked out the door.

He was back barely a minute later.

" _Three_ of your boys insisted they could take those back for me,” Rex said. “Not sure if that’s your influence or your general’s."

“Bit of both probably,” Cody allowed from his position on his bunk.

"I’m pretty sure I told you to go to bed,” the blond said mildly.

“I’m in bed. Reading.”

“That meant in bed _to sleep_ you stubborn di’kut.”

He was pointedly ignored.

Rex plopped down next to Cody, making the other turn onto his side and practically squish into the wall. Clone bunks were not meant to easily accommodate two.

“You still have the pointy elbows of a fourth stage and I have no idea how,” the dark-haired clone complained.

The blond smiled. “All the better for harassing annoying older brothers with.”

“You have that down to an _art_ ,” Cody groused good naturedly.

Rex’s face clearly said _I am completely innocent._ It would have been believable, if not for the smirk.

His dear vod’ika still couldn’t lie, Cody thought ruefully.

After a long moment, the blond’s look softened. “Get some rest, Cody. I’ve got the watch.”

“You need rest too,” the dark-haired clone pointed out.

Always the worried ori’vod.

“I’ll get it, later. You had it worse this time.”

“Rex…”

“You’re always taking care of everyone else. Let me look after you for once, ok?”

Cody sighed.

“It’ll just encourage you,” he muttered.

Rex laughed.

“Probably.”

he older clone huffed and gave in, settling down on his bunk with the intent to try to sleep.

“It’s barely after latemeal. It’s too early to sleep,” he grumbled.

“Waxer said you’ve been up for nearly a day and a half."

“Overbearing mother tookas, all of you,” Cody groused, still no heat in his tone.

“It’s a CTs job to look after their CC. It takes us so long to get you lot trained right,” Rex said sagely.

His lips twitched, giving away his amusement once more.

“You are the _worst_.”

The blond didn’t respond to the teasing. He simply rested his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

A few minutes later Cody softly said, “Thank you." 

“You’re welcome.”

Sometime later, when Rex finally felt the pull of sleep himself, he got up and went to put down his datapad and remove his boots. The movements woke the older clone, who cracked an eye open to see what was happening. Seeing Rex was standing, he shifted onto his back.

Well, two can play that game, the blond thought to himself.

With a grin, he draped himself over Cody in an awkward sprawl.

“Menace,” came the sleepy grumbled. 

“It’s my job,” the blond said cheerily. Softly and much more seriously he added, “Go back to sleep, Codes. Everything’s ok.”

“Staying?”

“Of course.”

Rex might have the most stubborn ori’vod ever decanted, but he wouldn’t change him for the galaxy.

CWCWCW

After they saw Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex off the next morning, Obi-Wan guided Cody to his office. As soon as the door closed and his helmet was set on the desk, his Jedi pulled him into a hug.

It had taken quite some time for them to become more. For Cody to allow himself to feel the attraction and affection he had tried so hard to bury, and for Obi-Wan to do the same. Long days in the field, long evenings in the office. Things began to shift between them after the time Cody used Obi-Wan’s lightsaber to protect injured men. Obi-Wan followed through with the promise to train Cody in basic lightsaber use. It brought them even closer together. There was no planet shaking moment that changed everything. They came together quietly, softly. It fit them.

“I didn’t want to interrupt your time with Rex last night,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “You get so little time with him outside of battle and I know how important your brother is to you.”

The Jedi, the _good_ ones, all encouraged the bonds between the men. The _really good_ ones encouraged those bonds even with troopers in other battalions. Cody knew he wasn’t the only one that appreciated that. Their bonds with their brothers were _important_ , and among the few things that were really _theirs._

Cody squeezed gently. “I’m grateful for that. It was nice to spend some uninterrupted time with him. Even if he is a stubborn, worried mother tooka at times.”

Obi-Wan brushed a kiss to Cody’s cheek.

“You deserve to be worried over.”

They stood there for several long moments just holding one another close.

CWCWCW


End file.
